


Lacy Things

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [1]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Albatross - Freeform, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gift Fic, M/M, boys in panties, valentines day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alba decides to surprise Ros for Valentine's day. Half-college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacy Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ackermonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackermonster/gifts).



> i'm going straight to hell for this  
> Ros still refers to Alba as "Hero" because he a) wants to be a fireman to help people and b) "is delusional"

Ros smelled food before he noticed that the place beside him in bed was empty, and he sighed, considering going back to sleep. But his stomach growled in objection at the idea and he yawned, reluctantly sitting up. He could only guess that Alba was the one in the kitchen cooking.

He got up and pulled on some pants, vaguely noticing that Alba’s usual clothes were still in the floor. He narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicious. Alba wasn’t usually one to forego getting dressed in the morning. He tugged on a pair of loose sweatpants, padding out of the bedroom and into the hall. It was only a few steps from the kitchen, so he didn't have to go far to meet his lover.

Alba was tending to something at the stove, brows crinkled in concentration but his face otherwise relaxed. He hadn't seemed to notice Ros's entry, pausing in whatever he was doing to wipe his hands on his apron. The scene would be familiar to Ros if not for the fact that he could see the entirety of Alba's back-naked and supple, all the way down to his hips. Where pathetically small garments were settled, tiny ribbons just visible when Alba moved slightly to grab something. Ros thought he could see larger ribbons on the front side of the apron and he swallowed thickly, mind momentarily blank. His fingers itched to touch, so he let himself drift forward, keeping himself from hissing in complaint when his bare feet touched cold tile. He had to be sneaky.

Alba didn't suspect a thing, and let out a sharp yelp of surprise when Ros snaked his arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. "R-Ros-"

"Good morning, Hero. Where did this little..." He turned his head to breathe against Alba's neck, already seeing a dark blush creeping down from his cheeks. He tugged at one of the apron's strings, making sure not to brush the soft skin beneath his fingers despite wanting to.

"... _ensemble_ come from?"

Alba's throat bobbed, and Ros could see in his mind the brunet's wide-eyed, blushing expression. He felt his heartbeat through his back, kicked up a notch by his presence. 

"Y-you're not usually up this early on a Saturday," Alba stammered, and Ros watched the skin of his throat move before trailing his eyes up his lover's jaw, smirk growing wider when he confirmed the deep red blush on his face.

"The bed got cold," Ros accused, tilting his head into Alba's jaw for a brief moment of affection before he drew away, eyes narrowing.

"That doesn't answer my question, Alba."

The brunet trembled when Ros growled his name, tongue curling over the word in a way that was just illegal, his chest expanding with a sharp intake of breath.  He hesitantly rested one hand on Ros's arm, a light squeak in his throat when he was tugged closer, pressed back-to-chest with his lover. 

"W-well it is uh... Its... V-Valentine's day," Alba struggled with the words, and Ros pressed his mouth to his bare shoulder to suppress a laugh. He'd forgotten the date, but that didn't matter. He had a delicious treat to enjoy, after all.

"You looked like you were comfortable in it. You must wear this stuff often," he teased, feeling Alba tense and a sharp retort nearly escape. Ros remedied it quickly by turning Alba's head so that their mouths were conveniently close, moving in to seal his voice back into his throat.

Alba’s lips tasted like coffee, Ros thought. He licked into the younger boy's mouth, fingers smoothing over his apron. Alba let out a sharp whine of heady complaint, his face bright red and his eyes going half-lidded, hands curled lightly against Ros’s chest.

"N-not right _now_! I'm cooking!" he whispered when they parted, trying to keep his tone sharp and commanding but failing miserably when his lover flicked his thumb over his nipple, hard and pert under the cloth. The brunet trembled minutely, letting Ros catch his mouth again when teeth tugged on his lower lip.

Alba let out another small noise of complaint when Ros’s fingers strayed beyond where fabric covered skin, jumping when cold fingertips dipped into his lower back. The darker boy snickered in amusement, appreciating the warmth of the boy’s skin under his touch. He felt goosebumps raising in the wake of his fingers and traced upwards, Alba arching into him involuntarily as the cool touch was raked over his ribs.

"St-stop that," he growled, breathy, and Ros bit his lip again teasingly. He allowed his lover to turn around, chests pushed together. He used that moment to reach around the brunet and switch the stove off, quickly returning to his Valentine's treat.

Alba had abandoned trying to dissuade his lover, and leaned into the next kiss eagerly, tasting like coffee and warmth. Ros resumed tracing his hands up and down Alba's back until his fingers were sufficiently warmed, and he hummed as he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist. Alba’s warm placidity was broken by a sudden rush of confidence, and he ventured forward (his own arms wrapped around Ros’s neck) to lap into the older’s mouth, tongues sliding wetly together. He let out a sweet moan in Ros’s mouth that sent electric shocks straight to his half-hard cock.

Ros’s fingers dug into lacy (lacy? He went all out with this) fabric at Alba’s waistline, and the brunet groaned again, pressing against him so that he could feel him hard and heavy against his thigh. The reaction had Ros smirking and trailing his lips from Alba’s pretty little mouth to his jaw, where he sucked a light mark into the pale skin there. He slid his hands further down until he was cupping the firmness of his ass in both hands, the lace pulling tight over his skin. Alba let out a shocked sound, hips grinding into Ros’s thigh, and slid his face down, breath hot on the darker boy’s naked collarbone. 

"Don’t tease me," he gasped out, thighs itching in that way Ros knew meant he wanted to climb onto his hips, and he purred. 

"I’m not teasing you, Hero. Definitely not."

Alba whined and moved his lips across his lover’s collarbone, teeth scraping the skin. “Are too.”

"I’ll make it up to you," Ros purred, grip tightening as he groped his partner. The brunet’s face burned against his neck.  
"Then hurry up," he muttered, lips pursed against Ros’s skin.

That was all the incentive he needed to slip his hands to the softness of Alba’s thighs and dig his fingers in, prompting the younger into wrapping his legs about Ros’s waist. He lifted the weight of his lover into his arms, nudging Alba’s face for another wet kiss as he started for the bedroom. Alba purred into his mouth, arching to press his chest to Ros’s, erection pressed against his stomach. 

The darker boy fumbled to close the door behind them, eager to explore his needy lover, and moved for the bed, pressing Alba down into the softness of the sheets. 

Ros started to pull away, breath coming a bit strained after carrying the brunet, and Alba whined, fingers tangled in his hair. The brunet’s face was flushed, his lips kissed pink, and need flashed in his eyes. Ros licked his lips, absently reaching down to palm himself through his sweatpants. 

"You planned this, didn't you Hero?" he taunted, making sure his tone was husky enough to keep the sting out of his voice. Alba whined again in reply, gasping when a chilled hand was rested on one of his knees and slid down, fingers kneading his inner thigh teasingly. The boy easily parted his legs for Ros, allowing him to settle between them and hooking one leg over the darker boy's hip.

Ros let himself tease his lover, fingertips grazing over lace (panties looked _really_ good on Alba, though they didn't hold him very well) as he trailed his hand upward. Alba's breath grew strained and quick whenever Ros's touch strayed close to his cock, but the raven kept himself from touching, instead toying with a tiny silk ribbon at Alba's hip.

"These suit you," he murmured, and the brunet flushed. His stomach was soft and warm and he jolted when he was touched, sensitive already. "R-Ros, just-just-" 

He sounded frustrated and needy, just how Ros liked. He felt fingers against his cheek when Alba reached down to touch himself and turned his head to kiss them, gently nipping when they were pulled away. He grinned up at Alba.

"You'll get your turn soon, Alba," he breathed, and he heard a shuddering sigh in return. 

Ros trailed his hand back down to the panties sitting too snugly on his lover's hips, moving his other hand to the opposite side. He dug his fingers into the stretchy waistband, starting to ease them down. Alba caught on quickly and arched his hips to help, yelping when his cock bounced free. Mesmerized by the sight of the black lace around Alba's thighs, Ros unconsciously licked his lips and Alba followed the motion with his eyes, feeling warm with embarrassment. 

"So cute," he heard, and started to object, but a familiar hand wrapped around him and he was reduced to a whimpering mess, trying to part his legs further but being stopped by the panties still trapped on his thighs. He made a high-pitched noise of complaint, bucking his hips for more contact, but Ros pulled away, touch feather-light.

"So fuckable."

He couldn't help but blush at the brazen statement, hands moving to cover his face.

"You're so embarrassing," he mumbled, feebly allowing his hands to be removed and pressed to the bed beside his head, wrists captured easily. Ros grinned, dipping down for a deep, wet kiss that he broke to mouth along his jaw. He trailed his tongue along the shell of his lover's ear.

"I'm not the one wearing panties and an apron now am I?" he responded in a whisper, feeling Alba shudder under him. He felt his thighs twitching and snickered- the panties were in the way of Alba moving as freely as he wanted.

Ros pushed the apron up, sliding down his lover's flushed and trembling body to nose along his hips, biting and kissing. He felt Alba's cock brush his chin and deliberately moved upwards to dip his tongue into his navel, hearing a sigh of disappointment. Ros released Alba's wrists, liking how his fingers were curled in the sheets, and started smoothing his own hands up and down Alba's sides, pressing  and caressing. He sucked a dark bruise against his ribs before moving to one rosy nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud before claiming it in his mouth with a forceful suck. He pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger, feeling Alba's heart beating frantically as he squirmed and panted, the occasional mewl coming from his throat.

"Please, Ros, I want y-you to-" he broke off with a groan as Ros pulled away from his nipple with a sharp bite, his cock twitching against his bare stomach.

"You want me to what, Hero?" he asked, teasing. Alba gave him an exasperated look, red riding on his cheeks. Ros was hard by now, and he had been for a while. But he was more than willing to put up with the mild discomfort to tease his lover. It always made it better. And he had to get Alba back for surprising him with his bold new fashion choices.

"Hurry up," the brunet finally ground out, squirming for emphasis. Ros grinned, quickly slipping a hand under him to knead his ass firmly. He got a mewl in response and continued, slowly backing away (with one final kiss to Alba's hip) and helping his lover slip one leg out of the confining panties, the garments now bunched around one knee. He pulled his hand away, groping at the nightstand and the drawer with it for lube. When he found the bottle he purred, hearing Alba respond with a cute moan of anticipation as he popped the cap open and coated his fingers, not caring that the slick digits were still cold when he pressed one into the heat of his lover's entrance.

Alba gasped, back curved nicely when he arched up from the feeling. Ros added another finger, scissoring him open and claiming a heated kiss from the brunet's open mouth. Alba panted and strained under him, his lashes brushing his flushed cheeks. Ros purred again when he pressed his fingers into the other boy's prostate, aggressively nipping his lower lip and hearing Alba cry out in pleasure. 

"So sensitive," he appraised against the corner of his mouth as he added a third finger, a throaty groan his sole verbal response. He felt the tightness around his fingers constrict, and shivered slightly himself, his own cock practically begging to replace the digits. He thrust his fingers in sharply and was rewarded with a little shout and an "Oh _fuck_ , Ros!" from Alba.

He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on his pants, watching Alba's face as he recovered, panting sharply.

"How do you want it?" he asked, and the brunet whimpered low in his throat, sitting up on his elbows when Ros moved between his legs again. His eyes glimmered with consideration before they closed, his gasp audible when their cocks were rubbed together.

"I c-can't think when you do that," he objected breathlessly, and Ros smiled innocently, rubbing his thumb around the head of Alba's shaft and enjoying the tremors he wracked from his lover.

"Just try," he cooed back, and Alba's teeth pressed into his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering closed.

Then he gasped, and Ros hummed inquisitively.

"H-hang on," he breathed, pulling himself up. Ros caught his intention and felt his own heart thud faster in anticipation, watching his lover scramble out from under him up into his lap. His cheeks were tinged darker and the raven felt a hot coil in his stomach, kissing one cheek and helping Alba adjust himself. He pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down, freeing himself, and Alba's tongue darted out to wet his lips.

The brunet tilted his forehead against Ros's, breath coming in heated pants as he fumbled with the bottle of lube and then slicked up his lover's cock, the raven moaning as he was finally touched.

He stopped Alba from stroking him too much, overeager to bury himself inside his younger lover. The boy shivered, tentatively adjusting himself further before sinking down on Ros's cock, his mouth falling open and his fingers clenching against the raven's thigh.

The raven himself groaned as he was seated inside, Alba's hole squeezing tight and warm around him. "O-oh God," Alba whimpered, panting against his neck, and he struggled not to thrust up into him. He instead patted his shoulder comfortingly, hissing when he moved his legs slightly to get comfortable.

It didn't take long for the brunet to adjust and start moving, bouncing on his lover's cock. Ros let out a huff of pleasure, resting his hands on Alba's hips and helping guide him down. His hips jerked up with each shaky movement made by his smaller lover, thrusting up deeper, and Alba let out hushed noises of appreciation, one hand squeezing Ros's and the other braced on his thigh to give him leverage. 

Ros nudged Alba's cheek with his nose, asking for a kiss, and he obliged happily, not losing his rhythm as he melted into the raven. Ros cradled his head in his hands, moans and mewls spilling into his mouth and over his tongue. Alba's voice was growing in volume and _fuck_ was he glad they lived alone. 

He sucked on the brunet's tongue and Alba ground down on his cock, breath hitching in a way that made him throb in need.

"I'm close," was whispered in panting gasps, the younger boy curling into his lover as the pleasure mounted. Ros moved the apron (bunched up in Alba's lap) and wrapped a hand around his cock, and he let out a choked sob, pressing a sloppy wet kiss against the raven's neck to muffle the noise.

"F-fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted, and Ros helped him regulate his thrusts again with a steady hold on his hips.

 "Ros, Ros, oh _God_ ," Alba whimpered, babbling nonsensically and trembling as the raven took control, holding him still and pushing up into him to help push them both over the edge.

A particularly rough thrust had Alba keening in Ros's lap, coming all over the both of their stomachs with a sharp twist of the older's wrist.

He went tight around Ros and the raven gasped, slamming him down on his cock and burying himself deep as he followed soon after, filling his lover up with thick cum.

Alba collapsed against him, panting hard, and Ros let him, happy to enjoy the warm fuzzyness of the afterglow. When he finally felt like moving he groaned, feeling sticky, and leaned back, pulling Alba with him. The brunet just nuzzled into him, pressing lazy kisses to his cheeks and lips and cooing softly when he pulled out of him. He looked fucked-out and happy, a smile stretching his lips and his eyes hazy.

The raven absently helped disentangle Alba from his sticky apron, using it to halfheartedly wipe away the mess on their stomachs before balling it up and tossing it to the side. Alba was just warm and pliant, letting him do as he pleased and allowing himself to be manipulated into lying flat on top of him, their fingers loosely intertwined.

Ros looked up, catching Alba's dreamy stare, and smirked (although Alba swore it was a smile) when he felt the rough brush of lace against his calves.

"I never knew you got off to wearing women's underwear, Hero."


End file.
